We're Soulmates
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: Clare gets a surprise visit from someone,what will be said?     I can't make good summarys but give it a try please /ONE SHOT/


So I thought about this and thought it would be a good one-shot, I don't know if it turned out the way I wanted it too. But hopefully you all will enjoy it! But before I let you read I want to give a shout out to the **best **fanfiction I have **EVER read... Love Does Not Take Offense, by WestCoastTrees **READ IT!

* * *

><p>Clare's P.O.V<br>Hearing the birds chirping and the sunlight filling my lavender colored room was probably my favorite way of waking up, although it was rare, because usually I wake up tired and with bloodshot eyes from the amount of crying I would do the night prior. My parents have been fighting and yelling at each other for the past couple of weeks, which would keep me up at all hours of the night hearing them, the only way I could manage to get myself to fall asleep was to wear the headphones that Eli had given me the day that I finally confronted my mom about the fighting going on with both my mom and dad.

You might be wondering why I had a peaceful sleep last night, it would be because my mom left to go stay with her friends for what she had called a "Girls weekend", and my dad was gone for a buisness trip all weekend. I didn't totally believe that he was specifically gone for the business trip though, but I didn't let that thought invade my good ones.

After laying in my bed, looking out the window and fully awake for a few more minutes, I decided to get up and get ready for the beautiful Canadian summer day.  
>I walked to my closet and picked out a simple, light green, short, summer dress and took a bra with matching panties before going to take a shower.<p>

I turned the water on to let it warm up to the exact temperature that I liked, meanwhile, I peeled my pajamas off and let them fall to the ground. I stepped into the shower and hissed at the sudden heat on my skin but soon got used to it and started doing the normal routine; shampoo, rinse, condition, wash my body, rinse body and lastly rinse my hair.  
>I turned the water off and stepped out. I put my clean clothes on and took the dirty ones in my hand and made my way back to my room.<p>

I turned around to close the bathroom door but when I turned back I had a mini heart attack, my clothes went flying knocking a picture frame off of my dresser.  
>My wonderful boyfriend sat on my bed with a devilish smirk. He had a look of accomplishment on his face. I grew curious as to how he even got into my room.<p>

"What are you doing here!" I ask angrily. I wasn't necessarily mad at him, but I was mad that he hadn't called or texted me before he decided to stop by.

"No need to get mad now, I texted you like ten times, no reply, called three times and again no answer, so I decided to just surprise you." He explained to me. That makes sense, my phone died last night, but I forgot to charge it.

"Oh, well I forgot to charge my phone last night, sorry. Sorry I got mad, you just scared me." I said giggling.

He got up and walked towards me, he cupped my cheek and bent down to gently kiss me.

"I would never want to scare you purposely, forgive me?" He said, almost innocent-like.  
>I blushed and looked down trying to cover the pinkish tint that had managed to make its way to my cheeks, but that didn't last very long because I felt his two fingers underneath my chin to allow me to look into his green orbs. I tried to come up with words to respond, and decided to say a one word answer.<p>

"Always." I said softly. He smiled and leaned down to give me another kiss.

"Good, I don't know if I could live knowing you were mad at me." He seriously.

"I couldn't be mad at you for more than a second baby, so you have nothing to worry about." I said sweetly. He smiles widely at me and kisses me longer then the previous ones.  
>We pulled away gasping for air to fill our lungs.<p>

"Wait, not that I am not happy that you are here, because trust me I am, but why exactly are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I just wanted to have a movie marathon with my girl, we can watch chick flicks, horror, comedy, anything you want baby." He asked me. It took me not even a second to reply.

"Of course! How did I manage to get such an amazing boyfriend?" I ask happily.

"I could ask you the same thing, well sorta, I'd have to say girlfriend and soulmate, instead." He said to me. I looked at him when he said soulmate, I knew that we were both very young but I knew deep down that Eli and I were meant to be together,forever, but we have never told each other that we were soulmates outloud, hense why I was surprised to hear Eli say it outloud. I didn't have to think twice before saying it back though.

"Soulmates." I said in agreement.

I am so glad that he decided to make a surprise visit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! I just wanted to ask you all lovely readers if you have any one shot ideas that you would like to see me write.. I am having a hard time coming up with ideas.<strong>

**anyways **

**Review please?**

**333**

**~Kalie **


End file.
